<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Charming Bird Catches The Cat by Mickeyd58</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606764">The Charming Bird Catches The Cat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickeyd58/pseuds/Mickeyd58'>Mickeyd58</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aunt Harleen Quinzel, Aunt Pamela Isley, Awkward Crush, But he's doing with his family in a safe environment, Coffee Lover Tim Drake, Damian Wayne definitely values to lives of animals over most humans, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian Wayne is sweet, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Fluff, Kidnapping, Kinda stalkery Damian, Light mention of underage drinking, Rooftop Tag, Sassy Alfred Pennyworth, Socialites are scared of Damian, Tim Drake is Catlad | Stray, Tim Drake is Not Robin, Tim Drake is nervous, angsty af, courting, no beta we die like jason todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:28:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickeyd58/pseuds/Mickeyd58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim is Stray and Damian is Robin, and this is about them becoming friends, courting/dating, and different adventures that come up in the vigilante world.<br/>*********<br/>The rating will probably change the more I write, and the older the boys get. But for now it's pretty much cute fluff. I'll add tags as the become relevant as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake &amp; Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tim is 15<br/>Damian is 13</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stray hears a crackle in his ear from his comm before, “Hey Kitten, busy?”</p><p><br/>
He lets out a small sigh as he finishes his sip of coffee.</p><p><br/>
“No mama, just enjoying the nectar of life. Need something?”</p><p><br/>
He can hear her breathing hard, she must be running rooftops, so he’ll have to be moving soon too. With that thought he finishes his drink and puts the cup in a pouch on his belt.</p><p><br/>
“Well, I was hoping you could make an extraction for me.”</p><p><br/>
“I told you to give it a few more days before you took on any Bats, you really have to let your injuries heal. Or at least that’s what you always tell me.”</p><p><br/>
He can hear the pout in Cat Woman’s voice when she says, “But Kitten, you know how curious a cat can be. And that new exhibit at the art museum ends tomorrow.”</p><p><br/>
“Choose a good stopping place, and make sure to get home in one-piece mama. I’ll bring the extraction to my place, and you can come meet me for it tomorrow.”</p><p><br/>
This time she purrs, “Thanks Kitten, I’ll bring your nectar with me.” With that she ends the open comm line and Stray stands to stretch his back until he hears a few pops from his spine before he takes off in her general direction, waiting for a ping for her exact location.</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Ten minutes later Stray is hiding in the shadows of the neighboring rooftop, perched and ready to spring to life when Cat Woman makes her move. He’s watching her dance across the roof with Batman, dodging, and throwing moves to incapacitate each other without hurting one another. Well at least Batman is, he knows Cat Woman always likes to leave a mark after each of their dances.</p><p><br/>
But it’s not a school night, so Stray is also keeping a lookout for Batman’s shadow. It’s likely he’s already lying-in wait to help his mentor, but Stray could be having a lucky night; maybe Batman let Robin out to patrol on his own and he won’t have to deal with him.</p><p><br/>
Minutes later Cat Woman lands her kick to Batman’s chest and propels him back, forcing him to lose sight of the whole roof. From with the bag strapped across her chest she removes another padded bag containing her prize and sets it on the ledge quickly, before reengaging with Batman to hopefully distract him before he notices the item.</p><p><br/>
Stray leaps from his shadow onto the fire escape below the ledge landing silently. He reaches up for the item and secures it into a bag he’s pulled from one of his pouches, and then slinks down the fire escape, careful to make no noise as he starts his long trek home.</p><p><br/>
Realistically it’s only five blocks away, but since Robin might be out and about, he has to take a scenic route, that’ll make his trip home about two or three miles instead. Can’t be too careful. And while he hasn’t had the displeasure of meeting Robin yet, he has heard enough about him from his mama and his aunties to know that the kid is both angry, and good at his work.</p><p><br/>
Deciding on a route, he heads towards the diamond district first, it’s better lit, it’s the area of Selina’s official apartment, and Stray knows of two different safehouses the Bats have there. He can eliminate some of the shadows Robin might use to hide in, and if that won’t work, he has a feeling that breaking into the Bats safehouse will piss Robin off enough that he’ll show himself.</p><p> </p><p>So, ten minutes later when Stray still hasn’t caught sight of sound of Robin, he decides to go for one of the safehouses. He’s disabled the security on the in windows in a laughable amount of time, he should make sure Cat Woman relays to Batman that, seriously he can do better, when he hears a very soft thump, altering him to another’s presence on the fire escape. Stray gives no indications that he’s been alerted to a new presence and continues to slide open the window. He has one leg in when he calls out, “I’m making coffee, want some?”</p><p><br/>
“Tt. I shouldn’t be surprised that one of your occupation would see it fit to use the property and possessions of another without permission.”</p><p><br/>
“Oh, come on in little bird, I’ll prove that only one of those things is true.” Stray calls back making his way to the kitchen, never turning around to look at the boy he’s talking to.</p><p><br/>
“Are you inviting me into the property that my family owns, as if it is your own? I was told that you were raised with some degree of class and manners- house broken.”</p><p><br/>
Now that struck a nerve in Stray, but he has to remember that Robin’s trying to needle a reaction out of him so that Stray will start the fight Robin wants. And it isn’t dissimilar to what Stray was doing anyways, so he internally shrugs and moves on.</p><p><br/>
“I’ll have you know Robin, Daddy Bat gave me an invitation to use his safehouses in case of an emergency. So really I’m just using the resources offered to me.”</p><p><br/>
“Tt, and this is an emergency, hiding from Batman with Cat Woman’s stolen goods in his own safehouse?</p><p><br/>
Stray smirks to himself and he digs into the pantry for the coffee, “Well I guess I wouldn’t say life threatening emergency, but it was important to find a space that was uncompromised for an important meeting.”</p><p><br/>
With rage seeping out of his voice, Robin stalks forward towards Stray, “Do you mean to tell me that you are conducting your illicit affairs in the sanctity of my father’s property?”</p><p><br/>
At that Stray turns around, finally getting a good look at Robin. Granted Stray already knows all about the newest Robin, Damian Wayne. He’s read Batman’s dossier on his kid, and Stray’s conducted his own research on him. He’s seen the pictures of the Damian published in the news when Bruce officially introduced him as his son to the world.</p><p><br/>
But when he gets his first in person look at the Robin, Stray just adds/ reaffirms some of the basic information he has cataloged on him. He’s shorter than Stray by a good six inches, he’ll probably be towering over him in a few years, but he has a handsome face, and some baby fat that still clings to his face. Though as Stray is looking at him, he can see some of the handsome features that are obscured by his mask, and can appreciate that when they’re older, Damian Wayne might be the most attractive Boy Wonder. But he knows that Robin is at that age that’s easy to fluster, and hopefully he won’t get punched for his teasing.</p><p><br/>
So Stray tilts his head to the side, indicating that he’s thinking, before giving the teen an obvious head to toe look over, and Stray can see Robin subtly shift back into a defensive stance, ready for the attack he thinks Stray is formulating.<br/>
“As cute as you are little birdy, you’re a bit too young for there to be illicit affairs going on tonight.” Stray pauses to smirk at Robin as he sees the boy fidget in his stance to create more distance, as his face is lightly dusted with pink. “But you can ask again in,” Stray does some quick math in his head “four years, two months, twenty-one days, and three-ish minutes.”</p><p><br/>
Stray’s still smirking as Robin takes a few moments to do the math to figure out what day Stray is referencing.</p><p><br/>
“T-t-that is not- How do you-” Robin stutters out, his face red as a tomato, before he gives up and just grows at the way too happy cat that is still smirking at him.</p><p><br/>
Triumphantly Stray turns around to continue making the pot of coffee, he pulls down two mugs to set aside while the coffee brews.</p><p><br/>
“How do you take yours little bird?”</p><p><br/>
“That depends on what low grade tar has been stocked here.”</p><p><br/>
That puts a genuine smile on Stray’s face, “And this is where I prove you half wrong.” Stray hands the container over to Robin for his inspection.</p><p><br/>
Robin looks over the container, he can already tell that it is better quality than the coffee he knows to be stocked in his father’s safehouses. The container is written in Portuguese, and reading the description written of the type of bean, how it’s grown, etc. Robin knows that he is going to get to enjoy this cup of coffee, not endure it.</p><p><br/>
Robin hums at Stray, “Seeing as you have supplied something beyond that of the corner store, I will take it black and adjust as needed.”</p><p><br/>
Stray’s smile never falters, “I’ll take that as you were right Stray, I was wrong, and wow I’m excited for an actual good cup of coffee.”</p><p><br/>
“Tt.” Is all Stray gets as a response, but he’s more than satisfied in the buttons he’s pushed.</p><p><br/>
Stray pours their coffees and they silently sip and enjoy them- Stray basking in the rejuvenation he feels enjoying his coffee while Robin is watching the cat out of the corner of his eye.</p><p><br/>
Once they’re finished Stray washes the mugs and the coffee pot, leaving them to dry next to the sink before Robin breaks the silence.</p><p><br/>
“You are unusual for a cat.”</p><p><br/>
Stray raises an eyebrow, “And that’s supposed to mean?”</p><p><br/>
“Your mentor is far more talkative in both verbal and body language, and she is rather annoying to interact with in the ways she coos and speaks to me as though I am a child.”</p><p><br/>
“First off, she’s not just my mentor, she’s my mother. And secondly, I wouldn’t go as far to call it annoying… Merely a bothersome trait she sometimes exhibits in the presence of younger beings. I still have to suffer it sometimes, so no sympathy from little bird.”</p><p><br/>
“Tt as though I want such things.”</p><p><br/>
Stray minutely tilts his head, taking in Robin again, trying to sort the thoughts running through his head to form a thought that is least likely to get him attacked.</p><p><br/>
“I was taught not to want things of that nature, but that didn’t stop me from needing it.” Stray pauses, he turns his head, breaking their eye contact for a few moments before turning back. “But I’ve learned to take what I both want and need.” Stray starts moving from the kitchen towards the living room past Robin. “And what I need now is sleep, but what I want is a game of roof top tag.” Stray smiles mischievously, “So how about a wager, I win I keep Cat’s prize and if you win and it’s all yours?”</p><p><br/>
Robin pauses for a moment, debating whether or not to entertain the absurd idea or to simply take the item now. Ultimately Robin knows he will beat out the cat, so why not do so in a more exhilarating manner. “And how does one qualify a win in a game of tag?”</p><p><br/>
“Well little birdy, we can set a time limit, or we can decide that you have to tag me before I reach a certain destination.”</p><p><br/>
“Agreeable. I have no preference over either option considering the possible outcome. You may choose your preference for being caught.”</p><p><br/>
And if that didn’t just scream pure and utter arrogance, Stray doesn’t know what does. He’s struggling to hold back his laugh and reign in his cocky grin.</p><p><br/>
“Okay little birdy let’s go with destination. How about we race to the southeast street corner of the Gotham Park?”</p><p><br/>
“Fine.”</p><p><br/>
“But there are rules little birdy.”</p><p><br/>
Robin glares at Stray, he had been hoping the cat would not make any stipulations so that he could end this interaction faster. “Tt, and they are?”</p><p><br/>
“Seeing as your a bat, you already won’t- or more realistically are not allowed to kill, but you can’t maim or seriously injury the other party either,” Stray smirks before adding “especially not the in face, I gotta stay pretty little bird.”</p><p><br/>
Robin grunts in acknowledgement.</p><p><br/>
“Alright. And since I am the one being chased, and you clearly believe you’ll win, I get a two-rooftop head start. Oh, and if an outside variable comes into play the game is paused and reset when that’s over.”</p><p><br/>
“Such as?”</p><p><br/>
“You know, mentors, drug deal, a mugging, that type of variable.”</p><p><br/>
Robin hums in agreement before asking, “Any other rules I should be aware of?”</p><p><br/>
“Nope that should pretty much cover it… But you know also use common sense rules, like you can’t stand at the corner and wait for me to show up to tag me, you have to chase. Oh, and other common sense things like don’t taser me or hit me with a bird-a-rang and I won’t use my claws to remove fingers.”</p><p><br/>
Robin shifts his stance, not appreciating being threatened.</p><p><br/>
“Oh, take a joke little birdy, I wouldn’t take any of your fingers. I just wanted to point out that you’re not the only who’s going to be holding back.”</p><p><br/>
Robin chooses to ignore Stray and walks through the window to the roof. Stray follows him, excited for the chase.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><br/>
The park is only seven blocks away from their start point. Stray looks Robin in the eyes before teasing, “Catch me if you can Robin!” and takes off running.</p><p><br/>
Robin quietly growls an answer to himself, “When, not if.”</p><p><br/>
The second Stray’s feet leave the second rooftop’s ledge Robin is in motion, chasing the laughs of the boy in front of him.<br/>
Halfway to the park Robin loses sight of Stray in an alley. Robin starts swearing in Arabic and kicks a box into the wall of the alley which dislodges another that was resting against the wall that was hiding a hole in the wall, about two feet wide and a foot tall.</p><p><br/>
Robin glances around his surroundings before determining that this must be the way Stray escaped him. Clever cat had some good hidey holes. Not that he was feeling impressed by the cat’s ability to evade, but merely acknowledging that the cat was not as incompetent as he had initially decided. Enjoying that the game may present a challenge after all, Robin crawls through the hole, smiling.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><br/>
Once Stray is sure he lost Robin through the building, he gets to the roof three buildings down before using his comm to make a call to the café at the northeast corner of the park.</p><p><br/>
“We’re closed.” A gruff voice grunts out.</p><p><br/>
Stray, unaffected, purrs into the line, “Oh come on Sammy, can’t you make an exception for lil’ ol’ me?”</p><p><br/>
“We’re closed.”</p><p><br/>
“Plllleeeaaaassssseeee Sammy boy? I’ll make it worth your while, and it’s to go!”</p><p><br/>
“We closed five minutes ago.”</p><p><br/>
“I know, I know. What can I do to convince you to make two of my usual and any vegetarian snacks you got?”</p><p><br/>
“Vegetarian? Since when?” Sam asks in an offended tone.</p><p><br/>
“Not me, my friend is the particular one.”</p><p><br/>
“I didn’ know there was anyone who liked ya enough to be ya friend.” Sammy huffs out, teasingly.</p><p><br/>
Using a mock hurt voice, Stray cries out. “But Sammy boy, I thought you and I were friends!?”</p><p><br/>
“More like I’m ya drug a choice dealer.”</p><p><br/>
“That just makes me like you more Sammy.” Stray jests easily. “Now tell me what it’ll take for you to have that for me in about five minutes?”</p><p><br/>
Sammy hums, trying to cover the noise of the coffee machine he already has working for Stray’s order, “Ya know one a my kids took tha car out ‘n managed to get one helluva speeding ticket last week.”</p><p><br/>
Stray smiles to himself as he tries to hide in the shadows while he runs, he’s certain he can hear Robin back a few buildings.</p><p><br/>
“It’ll be gone before the end of day tomorrow Sammy boy.”</p><p><br/>
“Then I suppose ya order is already to go, I’ll meet ya at the corner.”</p><p><br/>
“Have I ever told you I love you?”</p><p><br/>
“Only when ya desperate for coffee.” Sammy deadpans.</p><p><br/>
“I’m always desperate for coffee!” Stray laughs out. “But I’ll see you in a few, thanks Sammy.”</p><p><br/>
Stray ends the call, working one of his pouches open for the cash he carries on him, so it won’t slow him down when he gets to the café.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><br/>
Stray comes sprinting up to Sam, startling the café owner.</p><p><br/>
“Is ya ass on fire or somethin’ kid? What’s tha rush?”</p><p><br/>
“I can’t get caught. Playing tag.” While huffing for air Stray points at the corner, “That’s the winning zone.”</p><p><br/>
“Yeah, yeah ya better hurry then kid.” Sammy tells him feigning annoyance while trying to hide the smile threatening to come out.</p><p><br/>
Stray takes the bag and coffees, handing Sammy the hundred-dollar bill. Stray starts to run for the next street, and he calls back “Thanks Sammy, I’ll let you know when it’s all done.”</p><p><br/>
Sam doesn’t answer the Stray, he just smiles as he heads back into the café to clean up and close down. He’s always happy to help out one of his favorite cats.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><br/>
Robin arrives at the corner after Stray to find the cat sprawled out on a bench eating crackers from a bag, and two coffees next to him.</p><p><br/>
“How-” Robin starts, but he is not sure which question he is trying to ask. How did Stray beat him? How did the cat obtain these items while maintain a lead? How is any of that possible?</p><p><br/>
Stray lazily smiles up at Robin, savoring his victory. “I guess there were more possible outcomes than you were able to consider little birdy.” Stray sits up making room for Robin on the bench and handing Robin one of the coffees, “You’ll like this, and I was even able to get some snacks, all vegetarian.”</p><p><br/>
Robin quirks up an eyebrow, studying the cat before taking the seat next to him. Unwilling to acknowledge that not only was he wrong, but he also lost a chase to the boy sitting next to him, Robin takes a sip of his drink- another cup of high-quality coffee.</p><p><br/>
Robin takes another drink of the coffee, and Stray watches, relishing in his success of the night. Stray opens up the bag to reveal cheese, crackers, pistachios, and a couple of bananas, offering it up to Robin.<br/>
The boys enjoy the food, drink, and conversation- of which Stray has to conduct most of, but he doesn’t mind, he’s made lots of good stories in the last three years.</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
The next afternoon when Tim finally makes his way out of bed, wearing a Star Wars t-shirt and polka dot boxers so he can more comfortably stretches as he makes his way to his window to open his curtains. Sitting on the sill of his window is a vase of lavender roses and a folded piece of paper inside.</p><p><br/>
Fighting his curiosity with caution, Tim does a quick survey of his surroundings inside his room and outside the window. Seeing no indication of another person, not entirely surprising as it is the penthouse, though finding anything other than a bird at his window is surprising. Tim removes the paper from the flowers to see what message is waiting for him. However, there is nothing written, but there is a beautiful drawing of a cat curled up on a park bench looking up to a robin that is on top of the back of the bench offering a rose in its beak.</p><p><br/>
Tim smiles at the drawing, appreciating the thanks the little bird left him, and the skill he has to make something so beautiful in such a short amount of time. He’s a little unsure about the flowers, he’ll just have to look up the symbolism later, he can never remember what colors are meant to convey what. Bringing the vase up to his face, Tim leans in and takes a deep breath delighting in the fresh scent while he debates where to put them so that he’ll get to appreciate them most in his apartment.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><br/>
A few nights later Stray lands on a building across the street from a new jewelry store, planning to start his night casing the new business. However, when he gets to ledge, he’s planning to work from he finds a paper cup, and a small paper bag.</p><p><br/>
Stray fiddles with his goggles, switching to his thermal vision, looking for the person who left these, but sees no other heat signatures on the roof. Slowly he switches his goggles back to his normal vision and walks up to the items studying them.<br/>
The bag had a doodle of a cat on the outside, and a tuna salad sandwich wrapped inside- hardy har, har. The paper cup next to it has the same doodle, on it, but the logo on the cup tells him it’s from his favorite café a few miles away. Reaching up to his comm, Stray makes a call to the café.</p><p><br/>
“We’re open ‘til one am ‘n no ya can’t place ya order on tha phone, in person only.”</p><p><br/>
“Sammy boy has anyone ever told you your people skills could use work?”</p><p><br/>
“Well, well, if it ain’t tha resident alley cat. Ya can’t really tell me ya want another order already?”</p><p><br/>
“Already? It’s already been nineteen hours Sammy.”</p><p><br/>
“Uh huh since ya ordered. But ya friend came in not long ago ‘n demanded I make ya order. Not one fer manners that one.”<br/>
“Friend huh? Short, black hair, green, red, and yellow all over?”</p><p><br/>
Sammy hums his affirmative answer.</p><p><br/>
“Thanks Sammy, that’s what I needed to know. Oh, and by the way when I got to that ticket, I saw that your other kid had one too, I’m sure he hasn’t gotten the chance to tell you about it yet, it was only a few hours old. But I got it all done, two for one sale.”</p><p><br/>
“Thanks tabby, I’ll make ya next one a little stronger fer ya.”</p><p><br/>
Stray purrs, “Your wife better watch out for competition, I love it when you sweet talk me.”</p><p><br/>
Sammy laughs, “Ya say things like that ‘n ya know she’ll stop orderin’ tha coffee ya like so much.”</p><p><br/>
“In that case Sammy it’s not me, it’s you. I’ll see you next time, thanks for the order.” Stray laughs out disconnecting the call.</p><p><br/>
Smiling to himself Stray takes a deep sip of his coffee, made just they way he likes it before settling in and digging into the sandwich. He’ll have to wait a few weeks to come back and case this place since Robin somehow knew he’d be interested in this spot, but he can’t find it in himself to care when he’s getting to enjoy his favorite coffee, and a surprisingly good sandwich.</p><p> </p><p>Across the street Robin is smiling, moving to return to his patrol. He’s glad Stray is accepting his tokens of affection; he’s feeling eager</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Can't stop, won't stop!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the first couple of weeks Tim was still getting these gifts and they were becoming more and more tailored to his taste. Instead of tuna fish sandwiches, Damian had started to leave him peanut butter and boysenberry jelly sandwiches, even cutting it into to four triangles- which definitely makes any sandwich taste better.</p><p>Initially Tim thought that Damian was trying to thank him and maybe it was also his way of saying he wants to be friends, but now Tim’s starting to reevaluate the situation.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>One week during the second month Tim hadn’t been out running around at night, he had a job that required him to get a substantial amount difficult to uncover information. On the third night without sleep Tim was still wearing the same boxers and t-shirt he had put on when he first started his work, surrounded by half eaten takeout boxes- too absorbed in his work for trivial things like clean clothes or showering.</p><p>He had gotten up to stretch and make more coffee, and when he returned to his desk on top of his laptop was a pillow along with what looked like a well-worn black t-shirt along with a new pair of boxers that had the tag on them and everything. Next to it a glass of warm milk and a small bowl of almonds.</p><p>Tim couldn’t help the laugh that came bursting out of him, whether from the absurdity or the sleep dept, Tim had absolutely no filter. Picking up the t-shirt to see if it was a soft as it looked (it was) he called out into his deceptively empty apartment, “You’re not very subtle little bird.” Next, he was testing out the new pillow pressing his hand into it (heavenly squishy). “But I can take a hint. I promise to make use of all of this in about an hour.”</p><p>Damian was outside the cracked window shaking his head disapprovingly. He would like for Timothy to shower, eat, and sleep now, but he supposes that if Timothy does it in an hour, it will still be sooner than it would have happened unprompted.</p><p>Damian sets an alarm on his phone for an hour from now to remind him when it is time to check back before he takes off to continue his patrol.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>At the end of the third month, a couple of weeks before Tim’s birthday, he was getting ready for a birthday celebration with Selina and his aunts Harley and Pam. Movies, popcorn, spiked cappuccinos, and all the pizza they could handle.</p><p>It was a little early to celebrate, but Harley had heard whispers about the Joker having plans to break out of Arkham in the next few weeks and she wanted to get gone until he was locked back up. But she didn’t want to miss out celebrating her favorite nephew’s birthday, so tonight was the night.</p><p>While packing his overnight bag Tim’s phone starts blasting Bad Case of Loving You.</p><p> Tim smirks before he answers his phone, signing out, “Doctor, doctor give me the news- I gotta bad case of” and he pauses so he can rush too many words into the place of two words, “<em>BeingTooExcitedForBirthdayMovieExtravaganza</em>!”</p><p>They both laugh at his terrible singing.</p><p>“I think you may have a few too many words there honey.” Pam gets out, still laughing.</p><p>“I can’t help it Aunty Pam, you just inspire me to sing.”</p><p>“Next time I’ll have Harley call.” Pam sasses back.</p><p>Tim gasps and clutches his shirt over his heart, “My heart, it’s breaking. And of all nights, it had to be Birthday Movie Extravaganza night!”</p><p>“You and your mom are the biggest drama queens out of all the capes and masks.”</p><p>“I resent that! We’ve all been victimized by Discowing!”</p><p>“Alright I’ll concede to that. But back to tonight, that’s why I’m calling.”</p><p>“Oh no, are we going to have to reschedule? Is everyone okay? Do you need help?” Tim asks abandoning his bag and rushing to boot up his laptop.</p><p>“Nothing like that honey. I was just calling because Cat said it wasn’t her, so I wanted to see if it was you who sent this stuff over.”</p><p>“What stuff?”</p><p>“It’s a giant basket with different things in it. There’s like five different types of popcorn, expensive chocolates, there was licorice before Harley got into the basket, and there’s even a cappuccino machine with coffee. And under it all are DVDs of Harry Potter, Star Wars, The Mummy one and two, and what looks like too many Scorpion king movies?”</p><p>Tim laughs, “There’s definitely too many Scorpion King movies. No third Mummy movie?”</p><p>Pam hums while she searches, “No sugar, just the two. Does that mean you did all this? You know you didn’t have to; we were about to go get all our supplies when we found this on the doorstep.”</p><p>“I didn’t Aunt Pam, but I have a guess as to who might have.” Tim tells her, smiling stupidly, enjoying that Damian knows his taste in movies so well, “Is there anything that looks like it has a cat drawn onto it?”</p><p>“Yeah, on the basket. Who sent this here? You and Cat are the only ones who know we’re here.”</p><p>Tim blushes, now he’s going to have to endure teasing all night. “Umm… It’s from this boy who I think likes me.”</p><p>“And why does he know where we live? Does this boy even know whose home he left this at?”</p><p>“Well… you’re not going to love this answer… but obviously it means that nothing’s going to happen and he’s not going to do anything Aunt Pam. I mean if he was there it’s really not likely that-”</p><p>“Timothy Jackson Drake.” Ivy interrupts his rambling with a stern tone.</p><p>“Sorry. It’s uhh, Robin.” Tim says as quietly as he can, hoping she won’t hear, while his face starts to resemble a tomato.</p><p>In the background he can hear Harley yelling <em>WHAT!? WHAT DID HE SAY RED!? DID HE JUST TELL US HE’S DATIN’ ROBIN ‘N THE BOY’S SENDIN’ HIM SHIT? HERE?</em></p><p>“Robin? As in Batman? The angry, violent kid who enjoys mercilessly beating rogues, like us, most nights of the week?”</p><p>Tim pales and squeaks out a small yes before a few moments of silence over the line.</p><p>Then suddenly the line is filled with boisterous laughter from his aunts.</p><p>And just like that all of the blood rushes right back into his face, and Tim wonders if he can die from embarrassment?</p><p>“Hiya Kitty Kat,” Harley chokes out between laughs, “ya gotta lot ta tell us tonight. Tonight’s officially bein’ renamed Birthday Movie Gossip About Tim’s Personal Life Extravaganza!”</p><p>Tim groans, covering his face with his hand.</p><p>“Aunt Harley you can’t be my queen of hearts if you torment me.”</p><p>Harley laughs, “Ain’t no other card I could be for ya dumplin’. Maybe a get outta jail free card, but I’m pretty sure that’s a whole different game.”</p><p>Tim laughs, still hiding behind his hand, “We can mix and match the games, it makes it more fun. Besides, only squares play on one board at a time!”</p><p>“Now you’re talkin’ Kitty Kat! Anyhoo, that’s all we needed ta know, so we’re off ta get the good stuff, ya know since Boy Wonder ain’t old enough ta get the hooch! Love ya Kitty Kat, see ya in bit!”</p><p>“Love you both.”</p><p>Tim ends the call and flops down onto his bed and takes one pillow to smother himself with, groaning out in self pity for all of the mockery he’s going to have to endure tonight. Damian is extremely knowing and thoughtful in all of these things he’s doing for him, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t also going to kill Tim of embarrassment at the mouths of his family.</p><p>Damian’s birthday is the week after Tim’s, so he’ll just have to think of something clever for the boy to show his own appreciation of Damian’s gifts.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>That night Tim, his mother, and aunts have one of the best birthday celebrations Tim’s ever had, even is half of the night his family teased him.</p><p> And if Selina left the windows open enough for any late-night visitors to check in, or if she left a couple slices of pizza on the fire escape for said late-night visitor, no one else needed to know.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next night Damian returns home from patrol, to be greeted by Alfred.</p><p>“Pennyworth.” Damian nods, greeting the older man.</p><p>Alfred gives a small smile with a twinkle in his eye, “Good evening Master Damian, I trust that you had a good evening out?”</p><p>“Yes Pennyworth, it was very successful.”</p><p>“Very good Master Damian.”</p><p>Damian pauses removing his uniform, typically Alfred waited upstairs for them post patrol.</p><p>“Do you need something else Pennyworth?” Damian asks bluntly, he does not want to endure any avoidable interactions with the others tonight.</p><p>“Need? No Master Damian, I merely came to inform you that your post patrol meal will be provided in the theater room.”</p><p>Damian turns to face the man now allowing his face to openly show his annoyance.</p><p>“Tt, and will you be providing the reason as to why?”</p><p>Alfred’s smile grew a little bigger, “No Master Damian I shall not be providing you a reason as to why.  Excuse you Master Damian I am not quite done yet.” Alfred pauses to give a stern look to Damian as he had tried to interrupt Alfred. Damian bows his head in lieu of an apology. “Right. As I was saying, I will not be providing you a reason, however, the reason will be there for you in the theater room. Now to the showers, and may I suggest you do a full bathroom routine to get ready before you leave the cave.”</p><p>With that Alfred turns to ascend the stairs, giving Damian no other opportunities to continue asking questions.</p><p>Feeling disgruntled and a bit confused, Damian does as Alfred had told him, all the while trying to figure out why there was a change in his routine.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Almost an hour later Damian is ready to make his way up from the cave before he’s stopped by Dick calling out to him from where he’s seated at the batcomputer.</p><p>“Hey lil’ D, come here for a sec.”</p><p>Annoyed, Damian turns away from the stairs to walk towards Dick but stops far enough away to remain out of the man’s hugging range.</p><p>“Tt, Grayson you are preventing me from unwinding from this evening.”</p><p>Dick smiles at his baby brother, “Oh, is that what you kids call it these days?”</p><p>Damian lets out an irritated sigh, “You may call it what you please Grayson. Now, did you need something, or are you planning on wasting my whole evening?”</p><p>Dick throws his hands up in surrender, “Sorry lil’ D, I didn’t realize you were cranky. I guess you do really need to “unwind”” Dick jokes, air quotes and all, laughing.</p><p>“I am not cranky I am merely unamused by the exasperating amount of energy it takes to interact with you.”</p><p>Dick frowns, “Hey, that’s not very nice baby bat!”</p><p>Damian’s lips quirk up into a small smile, vicious and unrepentant.</p><p>“Yeah, well I guess go have fun unwinding. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Dick calls out as Damian walks away to the stairs.</p><p>Damian ignores him, how does a snack and presumably a movie or screening of some sort entail things Grayson would not do?</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Damian finally opens the door to the theater when he’s hit with the thick, familiar aromas. He can smell cardamom, turmeric, and cumin. Instantly Damian’s mouth waters as he steps into the room to search for the source.</p><p>The first thing he sees is the small frame of what he deduces is a child, roughly his age with longer raven black hair. Next hears Titus moving from the same area, alerting the stranger to Damian’s entrance.</p><p>Damian is shocked still, his face turning bright red as he takes in the person walking up to him- Timothy.</p><p>Tim is also wearing a faint blush as he slowly walks forward to stand face to face with Damian, both boys suddenly finding their shoes to be more interesting.</p><p>Tim finally clears his throat looking up, getting Damian to do the same.</p><p>“Hi Damian.”</p><p>“Hello Timothy. What brings you here this evening?” Damian tries to say as confidently as he can, but there’s a small waver in his voice.</p><p>“Oh, umm, well I came by to say thank you.”</p><p>The blush on Damian’s face deepens, “It is quite unnecessary for you to thank me Timothy.”</p><p>“No, it is. I mean I want to.” Tim fidgets his feet, nerves taking over, “I-I’m grateful for what you’ve been doing, I know it takes time and you thought it all out. And well I haven’t been able to see you alone at night, s-so I hope it’s okay I came here.”</p><p>“Your presence here is more than okay Timothy. Furthermore, I have enjoyed doing these things for. I hope that you have as well, and that they have not made you… uncomfortable?”</p><p>“Yes. No. I mean- I don’t know what I mean.” Tim sighs out exasperated. “I’m sorry, I’m, uh, nervous. I have enjoyed it and, uh, no it doesn’t make me uncomfortable. I’m just not as good at this as I am when I’m Stray, so I’m having a hard time trying to say what I want to say.”</p><p>“Would you like a moment to collect your thoughts?”</p><p>Tim’s face melts into relief as he nods.</p><p>After a minute of silence and both boys avoiding each other’s eye’s Tim speaks up again.</p><p>“I just wanted to say thank you, because outside of my mom and aunts, I’ve never had anyone pay attention to me like this. It, uh, makes me feel special or, uh, cared for. So, I don’t really get why you’re doing it.” Tim admits dejectedly.</p><p>Damian looks at Tim, giving the boy a confused expression, “Are you asking me why I have been doing this, or why I would believe you to be special or worth caring for?”</p><p>Tim’s face turns danger level red as he mumbles out, “I guess both, though the later would presumably answer the first.”</p><p>Damian pauses to consider what he wants to say, before taking another step forward, closing some of the distance between the two boys.</p><p>“Timothy, I am greatly intrigued by your intelligence, work dedication and pleasant presence. Those attributes have led me to take an interest in you in a nonplatonic manner. After looking into you and observing your life I have seen that you do not consistently preform the most basic forms of selfcare. So, I have been compelled by my intrigue to want to care for you in small ways to help your happiness. Does that answer your questions thoroughly enough?”</p><p>Tim shifts his weight between his feet, showing his nervousness and his discomfort at Damian’s words.</p><p>“Yes, and my next one. But I think that I, uh, might interested in you in a nonplatonic manner too.” Damian’s heart picks up, thundering in his ears as Tim continues. “And it leads me to my next question; would- would you like to have dinner and watch a movie with me?”</p><p>All the air rushes out of Damian’s lungs as he breathlessly answers Timothy, “Yes.”</p><p>Tim gives Damian a big smile before he starts to walk back towards where he was seated, pulling Damian along by his hand.</p><p>“But you did say something that I want to clarify, it might drive me crazy if I don’t ask.”</p><p>Damian thinks back over his words, he thought that he had spoken clearly and simply, did he leave something out?</p><p>“What would you like me to clarify?”</p><p>Tim turns to him when they arrive at his set up, releasing Damian’s hand and turning to smile devilishly at Damian.</p><p>“How many hours did you spend stalking me?”</p><p>Damian opens and closes his mouth, blood rushing to his face. “I-I did no such thing, I merely-”</p><p>“Looked into and observed my life?” Tim interrupts him, laughing.</p><p>Damian’s mind is racing, how could he have so carelessly let a detail such as that slip? Surely Timothy is trying to figure out how best to get away from him or he is undoubtedly-</p><p>“Hey little bird I was teasing. I’ve got no room to talk.” Tim laughs, “Ask Dick sometime about the second time we met in our civies. And you know, I, uh, kinda already had a dossier on you before we had met that first night.”</p><p>“How?” Damian asks perplexed.</p><p>Tim just wriggles his eyebrows at Damian but chooses to not answer his question. Instead, he turns to the table he’s set up with a few dishes, place settings, and glasses of water. In the seats next to theirs there are blankets and pillows.</p><p>“I don’t know a lot about Arabic food, but, uh, one of my neighbors at one of my safehouses is a really nice Arabic family, and I, uh, asked the mother if she would help me prepare it all. So, I brought this, it’s hummus, fattoush, batata harra, and baklava for dessert.”</p><p>“It smells wonderful ma atyaback. Did she really permit you to help her?”</p><p>“I-I tried to help her, but after she saw how I cut the first potato she yelled at me until I left. She told me to come back later to pick it.” Tim admits embarrassed, red cheeks.</p><p>Damian doubles over laughing, “I am sorry Timothy I do not mean to laugh this much; I am trying to imagine how disfigured you left that potato for her to throw you out of not only her kitchen, but her home.” Damian forces out between laughs, cherishing the images his mind has produced.</p><p>Tim smacks Damian on the shoulder before sitting down.</p><p>“You’re an ass, it wasn’t that bad!”</p><p>“I am sure that is true Timothy.” Damian placates as he takes the seat next to Timothy. “The food looks delicious; I am quite excited to eat it. What have you arranged for us to watch tonight?” He asks motioning to the screen in front of them.</p><p>Tim’s face splits into a shit eating grin as he asks Damian, “Have you ever watched the John Wick movies?”</p><p>“No, I have never heard of John Wick, will this be a documentary about him? What is his field of study?”</p><p>And against all odds, Tim’s shit eating grin becomes even bigger, and Damian’s brows crease in concern, because it must hurt to smile that big.</p><p>“Oh, you could say he’s an expert at something, but it’s not a documentary. I think you’ll enjoy most of this movie.”</p><p>Damian raises an eyebrow at Timothy, “Most?”</p><p>Tim lets out a nervous laugh, his eyes quickly darting to Titus and back, “Yeah I would say only most. You’ll love the revenge, and it’s one of the more accurate movies Hollywood’s produced in years. But I think you’ll like the second one even more!”</p><p>“Then I suppose we should begin as we have a long night ahead of us.”</p><p>The boys exchange smiles and blushes as the settle in.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Before the end of the second movie both boys had fallen asleep, with Tim’s head resting on Damian’s shoulder, and their fingers intertwined.</p><p>In the end Tim is right, Damian only mostly likes the first movie, and he did love the revenge, though he declared his revenge would be much bloodier and painful for his enemies.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After that night, every Thursday night Robin patrols with Stray instead of Batman, and every Sunday afternoon Tim and Damian eat lunch together, sometimes at the manor, at the park, or anywhere they could have fun together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Love it? Hate it? Lmk!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Tt, fine. What do you intending to steal?”</p><p>Stray throws his arms around Robin, pinning Robin’s arms to his side and pulling him in for a hug, “why, you of course my pretty little bird.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it's been a while, but the writing bug has bitten and I'm definitely cranking stuff out!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been two hours and Damian still hasn’t seen him, if he had, Damian would have likely blindly attacked whoever was following him or snuck back around to surprise the lurker.</p><p>Tim checks the time on the computer on his wrist, two minutes until midnight.</p><p>Damian is sitting on the ledge of the building eating a mid-patrol snack, relaxed, as Tim creeps ever so carefully closer; but Damian’s finally noticed his presence.</p><p>Damian makes doesn’t stop mid bite, or turn to look, but the bite he just took was significantly smaller than any other; trying not to give away he’s aware of another presence or hinder his readiness to attack.</p><p>So Tim lingers in the shadows for a little bit longer, he’s got another minute to kill before it’s officially midnight.</p><p>Damian puts his snack back into his pouch, his hand has settled next to his batarangs, and to the untrained eye it would look like he was just settling in to take in the view. But Stray can see Robin is getting ready to attack.</p><p>Ten seconds.</p><p>Tim decides that if he wants to avoid a batarang to the stomach, now’s the time to show himself, so he purrs out, “little birdy.”</p><p>Stray watches as Robin untenses slightly, he leaves his hand next to the batarangs, but turns to get eyes on Stray, and Stray’s surroundings to see who else might be there.</p><p>“Tt, what are you doing out here Stray?”</p><p>Stray smiles playfully at him walking over slowly, “oh you know, I’m a curious cat; I saw something pretty I want, so I came to steal it away.”</p><p>Stray can’t clearly see Robin’s eyes under his domino, but he’s sure Robin is rolling his eyes at him.</p><p>“When you openly admit to your thievery you force me to pursue Stray,” Robin tells him, turning back to looking over the ledge he’s perched on.</p><p>“Little birdy, you’re trying to take the fun out of it! I haven’t even taken it yet,” and Robin can hear the pout in Stray’s voice without turning around to face him.</p><p>“It is not my job to make to make your thievery fun.”</p><p>“Come on birdy, ask me what I’m stealing,” Stray pleaded as he sat down next to Robin.</p><p>“Tt, fine. What do you intending to steal?”</p><p>Stray throws his arms around Robin, pinning Robin’s arms to his side and pulling him in for a huge, “why, you of course my pretty little bird.”</p><p>Stray releases Robin, giggling at the blush spreading across Robin’s face.</p><p>“I am neither pretty nor available to steal,” Robin tells Stray firmly, turning away to hide his blush.</p><p>“So are you saying that you won’t be coming willingly?” Stray uses Robin’s embarrassment to quickly move make his move before Robin returns his attention back to Stray.</p><p>“I am on patrol Stray, I have work to do,” he tells Stray as he stands to end their conversation.</p><p>“Aww Robin you’re hurting my feelings here,” and Stray knows Robin is definitely rolling his eyes this time.</p><p>“Ya amar it is a busy night.”</p><p>Stray levels an unimpressed look at Robin, “don’t try to lie to me little birdy, you’ve broken up two drug deals and yelled at some drunks until they left their keys with the bartender. I think that Gotham is quiet enough tonight to let me steal you away.”</p><p>Damian narrows his eyes at Stray, his body tensing, “how long have you been following me tonight?”</p><p>And that, that paints a shit eating grin right onto Stray’s face. Stray leans back, stretching his body from head to toe in an overdramatic stretch, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”</p><p>Robin steps forward closing some of the space between them. “Stray,” Robin says intimidatingly, but Stray just brushes it off, mischief still teasing in his smile, “little bird.”</p><p>Robin stays silent, content to wait out Stray for his answer as he attempts to loom over Stray. After a few minutes Stray caves, he rises to his feet, staying on the ledge of the building.</p><p>“Well little bird, if I can’t get you to come willingly, I suppose I’ll just have to let you chase me.”</p><p>“What makes you believe I will follow?”</p><p>Strays smile widens as he holds up Robin’s his handful of Robin’s batarangs. Stray watches as Robin’s stance hardens while Robin barely moves his head to glance at the open pouch on his belt. Before Robin can speak Stray dives off the ledge, his whip already pulled out starting the chase.</p><p>Robin swears and fixes his belt pouches before taking off after Stray.</p><p> </p><p>In the shadows of the far side of the building, another shadow moves away from the two boys.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Twenty minutes later Robin watches Stray slip into a safehouse through a window on the fire escape, he recognizes as Selina Kyle’s. Robin watches for a few moments to see a few different lights turn on in the apartment before he swings on to the fire escape to follow Stray in.</p><p>Robin looks around, the window he came in through belongs to a bedroom, he doesn’t see any indicators that it belongs to either Stray or Selina as there are no personal effects. The bedroom door is cracked open, so Robin silently sneaks forward, listening for signs of Stray; but all he can hear is purring? There must be three or more cats in the apartment, their soft noises covering any sound Stray may be making.</p><p>So Robin pushes the door open and slinks into the hallway, he can see a light on ahead for what he assumes will be the living room. He pauses just before the doorway, stealing a moment to himself before he turns to see what is waiting for him.</p><p>When Robin finally turns into the room only his upbringing in the league is what keeps him from dropping his jaw.</p><p>The celling is covered in red, green, yellow, and black balloons, a large banner draped from on edge of the room to the other that reads Happy Birthday with pictures birds and cats decorating it. The room itself had a couch, a recliner, and a coffee table, all of which had cats draped and lounging across them. Stray was standing off to the side, watching Robin as he took in his surroundings.</p><p>Robin felt speechless, he had no idea what to say or how to say anything. He just watches Stray smile and walk closer to him before engulfing him in another hug, that Robin returned mechanically, his brain still in too much shock to work properly.</p><p>Stray pulls away laughing, “I don’t think I’ve ever actually seen you without something to say. I think I might have broken you, and I can’t decide if I’m more worried or pleased with myself.”</p><p>“Tt,” Damian manages, his brain coming back online, “I am not broken, merely… taking in an environment for which I had not planned to encounter.”</p><p>“I believe the word you’re looking for is surprised,” Stray teases.</p><p>“I am an Al Ghul Wayne, I do not get surprised.”</p><p>Stray hums his disbelief at Robin but refrains from teasing him more.</p><p>“Well the pizza will be here soon, let’s get out of uniform. I’ve got a set up for you back in the room we came through.”</p><p>“A set up?”</p><p>Stray smiles, “yeah, Alfred packed you an overnight bag.” Stray pulls Robin back to the room by his hand. He opens the closet and pulls out a duffle bag for Robin, “there’s pajamas, clothes for tomorrow, and your toothbrush and stuff in here. You’ll sleep in here tonight.”</p><p>Robin nods before looking back a Stray, “are there any other surprises or guests I should prepare for?”</p><p>Stray laughs, “no birdy it’s just you and me until mama gets home later. I had to beat Dick with a stick to convince him he wasn’t allowed to come.”</p><p>Robin chuckles, “I would not be surprised if he shows up after his patrol, Richard is nothing if not persistent.”</p><p>“Hmm, I’ll have to send him something to persuade him to stay away.”</p><p>Robin smirks, “are you planning to blackmail Richard?”</p><p>Stray’s mischievous smile returns, “now would I do a thing like that?”</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Thirty minutes later Damian and Tim are settled onto the couch, their plates full of pizza, and laps full cats vying for their attention.</p><p>They laugh while they eat, play with the cats and watch movies until Selina gets home, when she shoos them off to bed.</p><p>Tim walks Damian over to his bedroom door before leaning in to give Damian a quick peck on the cheek, both boys with their faces flushing red.</p><p>“Goodnight Damian, and happy birthday.”</p><p>“Goodnight Timothy and thank you.”</p><p>Both Damian and Tim avoid each other’s eyes while they retreat to their separate rooms. Once in bed Tim’s fingers gloss over his lips smiling to himself. Damian lays in his bed smiling, his fingers pressed over his cheek, feeling the ghost of Timothy’s lips.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>In the morning Selina makes the boys hot chocolates and veggie omelets, and bacon for herself. Not long after breakfast Damian receives a call from Alfred informing Damian that he is downstairs ready to bring him home.</p><p>Damian thanks Selina for having him, giving the black cat with white legs an extra scratch before Tim walks him down to the car.</p><p>Damian pauses just before they exit the front door of the main building, he can already see Alfred standing by the car door, waiting for him. Damian reaches up to stop Tim by with a hand on his arm, his face already beet red before he even begins to talk.</p><p>“As I am sure you are aware my father is hosting a gala next week in honor of my birthday.”</p><p>Tim nods, not sure where Damian is going with this, he and his mama had received the invitation a couple of months ago.</p><p>“Well, I was hoping that if it were agreeable to you, that you might consider being my date for the evening.” Damian asks nervously, his eyes glued to the floor.</p><p>Tim inhales sharply, his own face turning bright red, “uh, well, yeah. T-That would be agreeable.”</p><p>Damian lets out the breath he was holding, relief flooding his through him and a smiles spreading across his face.</p><p>“Very well, then I shall have Alfred send for what you’ll need to match my own suit,” Damian pauses, “thank you again for the birthday celebration, it was enjoyable.”</p><p>Tim returns the smile, “I had fun too, have a happy birthday rest of your birthday Damian.”</p><p>Tim leans forward to meet Damian halfway for a brief hug and is surprised when Damian presses a chaste kiss to his cheek before pulling back. Damian spins on his heels, walking to Alfred.</p><p>Tim’s hand wanders up to his cheek that feels like it’s made of fire where Damian’s lips had been pressed, he smiles as he watches Damian practically run to the car.</p><p>Damian ignores the amused smile Alfred is giving him, settling into the car without a word, but smiling to himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So now Damian's 14 and Tim is 16!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Grandfather,” Damian whispers out angrily, “but why?”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Near two am Robin and Stray are standing in the shadows on the roof of Stray’s safehouse. Stray is leaning one shoulder against the wall, his hip cocked out to the side, his hands playing with his whip, Robin stands with his back to the wall, but attention fully on Stray. Both of the boys too engrossed with the other to notice movement on the building across from them.</p><p>“I still believe this to be ridiculous,” Robin spits out aggitated.</p><p>“Come on birdy, you have to get some beauty rest, I don’t want to outshine the birthday boy at his own gala. Besides, daddy bat is only making you come in a few hours early from patrol.”</p><p>“Tt, you will the center of attention regardless, I refuse to allow it to be on me solely.”</p><p>Stray smirks at Robin before throwing a hand to his chest, his voice full of mock hurt, “the truth at last! You only want to use me, and I thought we had something special!”</p><p>Robin rolls his eyes under his domino, “you are so dramatic ya amar, I will not dignify you with a response.”</p><p>“But little birdy, my poor feelings!”</p><p>Robin smirks evilly, “I was unaware cats were capable of having such things.”</p><p>Stray punches Robin’s shoulder hard enough for Robin to feel under his armor.</p><p>“Ass.”</p><p>Robin smiles contently, “did you receive all the necessary items for tomorrow?”</p><p>Stray relaxes back against the wall, “yeah I did, Agent A came by yesterday to ensure I had what he didn’t bring for me.”</p><p>Robin gives a curt nod, “good. Then I shall see you tomorrow Stray, do not be late,” he finishes with a warning in his tone.</p><p>“Don’t worry birdy, we’ll have the whole night to dance away.”</p><p>Robin nods again before stalking off to the ledge, shooting his grapple and leaving in the direction of the manor.</p><p>Stray slinks down the fire escape to disarm the window to his safehouse before entering and rearming it. He flops face first onto his bed, not even removing his cowl. Stray blindly pulls his phone out of a pouch on his belt and dialing Selina’s number.</p><p>“Hello kitten,” She purrs out after the second ring.</p><p>“Hey mama, I made it back.”</p><p>“Hmm, that’s good kitten. Did you have a safe night?”</p><p>“Yeah, Robin and I didn’t run into much trouble. He just left me for the night.”</p><p>Selina coos, “what a gentlemen making sure you got home alright.”</p><p>Stray blushes and buries his face into his pillow, muffling his wordds, “yes, yes, how cute. Stop teasing me mama.”</p><p>Selina laughs breezily, enjoying making her son squirm, “alright kitten I’ll let it go. Do you have everything ready for tomorrow.”</p><p>“Yeah, I have everything here. You’ll still pick me up at seven thirty?”</p><p>“On the dot, cross my heart.”</p><p>“Uh-huh, I believe it when I see it.”</p><p>“Oh shush little one, besides it’s always good to keep the boys waiting. It’s always more fun to be unpredictable.”</p><p>“You’ll have to tell me if you still feel that way after Damian’s had words with us for being late,” he groans.</p><p>“He is a bit feisty, isn’t he?” she chuckles.</p><p>“Like the cats when we’re not fast enough to put out dinner.”</p><p>That earns him a full laugh from Selina, and Tim smiles.</p><p>“Alright, alright, I’ll be there at seven thirty sharp. Get some beauty sleep kitten, we’ve got boys to steal the spotlight from tomorrow.”</p><p>Tim smirks happily, he really is his mama’s son, “yes we do, goodnight mama.”</p><p>“Goodnight kitten.”</p><p>Tim drops his phone next to him on the bed and does a full stretches. He doesn’t want to move, but he really doesn’t want to fall asleep in his suit. His mama was right, he needs to get some good sleep tonight, it’s going to be a long day tomorrow.</p><p>But before he can roll over to stand, Tim feels a prick in his neck. His eyes shoot open, his hand moves sluggishly to his neck and pulls something out of it. He manages to turn his head to moves his hand in front of his face, after a few moments he recognizes it as a dart. A few moments later his brain registers what that means, and he tries to grab his phone to call Selina back, but before he can even unlock the phone, his vision fades to black and the phone falls from his hand back onto the bed.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Damian stands by his father and Richard at the entrance to the ballroom greeting the guests of their gala. He sneaks a quick glance at his watch, it’s nearly eight, and most of the guests have arrived. Damian smiles, Timothy should be here soon, and he will be free from this tedious hosting task.</p><p>Bruce watches Damian from the corner of his eye, smiling a tad warmer to the guest in front of him. While he may not fully endorse his son’s involvement with Stray, he is glad to see his son acting more his age.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>After what seems to be an eon later, Damian is told that he is allowed to roam about the party to engage with the guests. Damian frowns at his father before looking back at his watch. It’s almost eight thirty now, Timothy should have been here already.</p><p>Damian grumbles his acknowledgement to his father before walking off to find a glass of water. Damian decides that he’ll think of new ways to make Timothy pay for his tardiness and leaving him to fend for himself amongst the socialites he despises.</p><p>By the time nine thirty rolls around, Damian has scared off a handful of guests who had tried to trick gossip worthy material about his father out of him, suspecting him to be nothing but a child who could be unknowingly manipulated, they were foolishly mistaken.</p><p> </p><p>While Damian ruthlessly informs a WE board member of how incompetent he is, Damian feels a larger hand on his shoulder. Damian’s gaze cuts to the figure who’s touching him, upon seeing as it is his father Damian decides he can’t castigate the owner of the hand for touching his without his permission.</p><p>The hand squeezes firmly while Brucie cuts into Damian’s criticism.</p><p>“Eddie! So good to see you outside of that stuffy room, I see you’ve met my son Damian. Chip off the ol’ block, huh?”</p><p>Eddie grimaces, “absolutely Bruce.”</p><p>Brucie smiles bigger, “if you don’t mind I need to steal him away for a bit?”</p><p>Eddie nods desperately, “yes please you both go ahead. I’ve seemed to have lost my wife a bit ago, I should probably check in with her,” Eddie nods curtly at them both before taking off.</p><p>Damian scowls turning to his father, “what?”</p><p>Bruce’s smile is all Brucie, but his eyes were sharp and serious, making Damian stand straighter.</p><p>“Let’s find somewhere quieter to talk chum,” Bruce squeezes Damian’s shoulder again, conveying his unease.</p><p>Damian nods and follows his father out of the ballroom and into his study, Bruce locks the door once they’re both in, doing a quick scan that they were in fact alone.</p><p>“Selina just called.”</p><p>Damian nods, trying to bite back the anger he feels towards her and Timothy not coming at the gala.</p><p>Bruce sighs and puts a hand on Damian’s shoulder again, this time as a reassuring gesture, “Tim’s gone, she doesn’t know who took him. She said that all she found was a dagger in the pillow,” Bruce pauses as Damian sputters at the new information “It’s a curved blade, the handle has an intricate design on it, colored gold and green…” Bruce trails off, feeling Damian stiffen under his hand. He knows that Damian’s come to the same conclusion he has.</p><p>“Grandfather,” Damian whispers out angrily, “but why?”</p><p>“I’m not sure chum. Selina’s on her way here with the dagger for us to examine to see if he left any hints as to what he wants with Tim or where he’s taken him.”</p><p>Damian moves to the clock, speaking without looking at his father, “you’ll need to excuse my absence and make your exit, Richard should finish the event in our absence. I will begin the search.”</p><p>Bruce steps forward and tries to reach out again for Damian, but Damian merely shrugs off his hand before descending down the hidden staircase, he does not need to be comforted, he needs answers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>DUN DUN DUN</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Love it? Hate it? Have constructive criticism? I'd love to hear it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>